1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interior trim panels for vehicle doors and the methods of making interior trim panels.
2. Background Art
Vehicle designers may design the specified interior trim for vehicle doors that include soft padded areas and unpadded areas. Padding is frequently specified in certain areas, such as areas near arm rests or areas where vehicle occupants make contact with their arms. Other areas of vehicle doors may be specified and designed to provide strength and durability. For example, the lower portion of a door of an interior trim panel may be required to withstand impacts from occupant's feet repeatedly during the life of the vehicle.
Door trim panels are generally provided as multi-piece assemblies having different surface finishes specified for different parts of the interior trim panel. Panel portions having different physical characteristics may require multiple assembly operations to join adjacent parts together by sewing, fabric fasteners, or with adhesives. The more assembly operations required to prepare an interior trim panel for a door, the more costs are incurred for labor.
There is a need for an interior trim panel for a door and a method of making an interior trim panel having both padded and unpadded portions that may be partially supported by a bolster panel. There is a further need to provide such a method and article in a one-piece construction that minimizes material and labor costs. It is important that a high quality interior panel be provided that reduces assembly time and assembly operations required to provide the interior trim panel for a door.
The above problems and needs are addressed by applicants' invention as summarized below.